Lakehouse
by Rena46
Summary: This story is not based on the film, but a day off... A fluffy KIBBS story for everyone, who likes it!
1. Chapter 1

…You know I don't own anything of these characters and it's not my intention to make money with this!

Additionally I'm not a native speaker and spelling as well as grammar-mistakes are just there to test you… Have fun!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was a man who loved his job. Special Agent Gibbs had never been the man who stayed away from work without a reason.

The last week was hard. The case was tricky and forced the team to work harder than they were used to. They had been observing a couple for the whole week just to find out, they had nothing to do with the case but then they finally found the man who had murdered three women. The whole team didn't get enough sleep and when suddenly Gibbs mobile rang and a friend asked him to look after his house while he was on holiday, he gladly accepted. On Sunday evening he packed things for a week in a house located directly at a lake in the mountains, put everything in his car and started driving.

"He'd never been late!" Special Agent Antony DiNozzo got up from his desk on Monday morning and started nervously walking around in the bullpen. "I got a call, our suspect is in Norfolk, we have to observe her… but our boss is gone!" he explained his nervousness to his co-workers Caitlin Todd and Timothy McGee. McGee followed him with his eyes. "Did you talk to the director? Maybe he knows something we don't…" Tony stopped and looked at him. "Gibbs would kill me, if he's late because of a traffic jam or anything and I alarm the director…_Probie_!" he almost shouted. "I'll ask Abby, she knows everything!" Tony went back to his desk and grabbed the phone. "Or you just give him another quarter of an hour, then he should be able to make it out of a traffic jam…then you can call Abby and ask the director!" Kate settled back in her chair. The young Agent nodded slowly and put the phone back to the desk.

It was already Monday morning seven o'clock, when he saw the first hills of the mountain range he was going to. He left the inner city and drove into the mountain range. The mobile on the seat beside him had been ringing several times, but he never thought of answering it. He was sure they would be able to spend a week without him.

Another hour later he finally found the house. The lake shimmered orange in the light of the rising sun. Gibbs parked the car and went out. Lonely and quiet, exactly what he was looking for. He brought his bags inside and went out again to enjoy the look over the smooth surface of the lake.

Tony hurried down the stairs from the director's office. "Okay! I'm the boss now!" he grinned. Kate looked sceptical and McGee let out a quiet laughter. "The director told me, we should do our job until he's back. So…We'll go observing her!" The suspect was an attractive blonde woman in Tony's age, so it didn't surprise Kate that he was so happy about it. "So, we don't look for Gibbs? Just hope that he'll come back?" Kate got up an walked towards Tony. "No! You'll search for him!" Tony replied and his grin grew even more. "Why me? You're his number two, why should I go?" she asked defiantly. Tony stopped grinning and looked down on her seriously. "Just because of that! I'm his number two, so I have to lead the team, while he's gone. I need McGee's technical skills for the observation. So, only you are left!" Kate sighed and went to her desk. With an annoyed expression she grabbed her keys and headed to the elevator. She hated it to know Tony was right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…Liked it? Then pleeeeeaaaaase review! I need to know…And if you didn't like it…pleeeeaaase review as well! I can only learn if someone tells me my mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

…A new chapter for those who wanted…I hope you enjoy reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, we don't look for Gibbs? Just hope that he'll come back?" Kate got up an walked towards Tony. "No! You'll search for him!" Tony replied and his grin grew even more. "Why me? You're his number two, why should I go?" she asked defiantly. Tony stopped grinning and looked down on her seriously. "Just because of that! I'm his number two, so I have to lead the team, while he's gone. I need McGee's technical skills for the observation. So, only you are left!" Kate sighed and went to her desk. With an annoyed expression she grabbed her keys and headed to the elevator. She hated it to know Tony was right.

Once in her car she thought about, where to find Gibbs. He never told his team, where he spends the time in which he was neither at home nor at work. She decided to drive to Gibbs' house first and started the car.

Insecure and unsure what might expect her behind that door, she knocked twice. No answer. This time she knocked harder when suddenly the door swung open. It wasn't locked or even closed properly. "Hello?...Gibbs?...It's Kate!" she slowly entered the house, calling for him to know she was there. When she got no answer and no sign of anyone in the house she went on. Everything she found while wandering through his house was a sheet of paper with an address she hadn't ever heard. It must be somewhere in the mountains, that was everything her Palm Pilot told her about the address. "Okay, if you want to play hide-and-seek, I'll find you!" she told herself and went back to the car.

She didn't think it would be that far. With only the address and her Palm Pilot she lost the way twice and it was getting dark when she finally found a house. 'Romantic, a house made of wood at the waterside of a mountain lake.' Was the first thing that came to her mind, when she got out of the car.

Still standing on the patio in the back of the house, Gibbs' watched the sunset. Thoughts rushed unfiltered through his head, pictures appeared and disappeared again. Some pictures stayed longer that all the others. He closed his eyes to see them more clearly. When he opened them again he kept wondering, why of all pictures the one of Kate and him in the small bathroom in Air Force One appeared, followed by the one, where she was lying in front of him on the couch in the plane. "She looked cute there…" he sighed, sure that nobody would hear him. Suddenly he started smiling, when he realized that he was not able to find any picture of Kate, where she didn't.

His eyes suddenly found a figure, down at the waterside. Immediately he turned and followed the shadow, the figure made in the setting sun.

Kate wasn't able to withdraw her eyes from the beauty of that huge orange ball, that slowly moved down to hide behind the mountain tops and made the lake look like it was set on fire. She never experienced a sunset in the mountains and completely forgot, why she was there.

Strong male hands that suddenly grabbed her wrists and forced her down to the sandy ground brought back reality to her mind. She tried to get out of the tight grip but already felt a heavy body lying half on top of her, using it's weight to hold her wrists on the floor. "What the hell are you doing…Kate?" It took a moment until Gibbs realized that it was the Agent he had just thought of, lying under him, gasping for breath. "Yeah…I searched for you…could you please…" she groaned breathlessly from the shock and the weight upon her. Gibbs let go of her wrists and lifted his body on his hands, not fully removing it from her. "You didn't appear to work and I was worried if something had happened. So I drove to your house and found this address…" she explained and met his gaze. "So you came all the way down here, just to find out if I'm alright?" she nodded slowly, suddenly speechless by the realization of his body on hers and his face so close to hers. She blushed and smiled by the thought that it wasn't uncomfortable to her. "I'm sorry but I had to come here. A friend asked me to look after the house while he's on holiday and I had to get out of the office for a week…" he said. Kate sighed and tried to sit up, bumping into him. "I think, I gotta go…otherwise I…wouldn't make it to work tomorrow…" she whispered nervously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What do you think about this? Will she be in time for work the next day? What is she going to tell Tony? 'I found him, but he's not coming back for a week'? Tell me, what do you think! Pleeeaaaase!


	3. Chapter 3

…That's the last chapter…I hope you'll like it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you came all the way down here, just to find out if I'm alright?" she nodded slowly, suddenly speechless by the realization of his body on hers and his face so close to hers. She blushed and smiled by the thought that it wasn't uncomfortable to her. "I'm sorry but I had to come here. A friend asked me to look after the house while he's on holiday and I had to get out of the office for a week…" he said. Kate sighed and tried to sit up, bumping into him. "I think, I gotta go…otherwise I…wouldn't make it to work tomorrow…" she whispered nervously.

"Then stay." He made her hesitate and fall back into the sand with only those two words. 'You can't imagine how I would love doing that…' she just thought, when she saw that soft inviting shimmer in his eyes. "I have no clothes with me…" Gibbs smiled.

"You can have some of mine…"

"Gibbs…I won't wear your shirts!"

"Why not? Here's nobody to see you. Except of me…And I know those shirts."

"But you don't know them on me…" she smiled, knowing that this argument is already won by the man leaning over her. She knew exactly what he was about to say. 'But I'm curious about finding out.' That was what she read from his eyes. Just now she perceived the atmosphere around. The setting sun painted everything golden and the small waves of the lake rolled almost up to her feet. She sighed deeply and tried to put her attention back to the man holding her non-violently to the ground. She didn't want to go away. And even if she did, her body wouldn't obey, she was sure about that. She had lost control of that situation and of herself to the moment. They looked in each others eyes for what seemed an eternity until they both closed the gap between them. Not bothering who was the one, who made the first move, they got lost in the passionate kiss, that deepened with each second it lasted. After another eternity of closeness they parted to refill their lungs with oxygen. She placed one hand in his neck and the other wandered down his back to hold him close, while he rested on his elbows, one hand tangled in her dark-brown hair. "Maybe a week off is exactly what I need right now…" she sighed and smiled at him. Gibbs returned her smile, kissed her shortly before straightening up and taking her into his arms to guide her into the house. "Maybe it is…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's all…The end…del fin…or what ever…

I'm sooo dependent on your opinion, so pleeeaaase keep on reviewing and tell me what you think. I also have some ideas for a sequel, but I need some more….So if you have any, feel free to tell me!!


End file.
